


Done

by Snowslittlesnowflakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.13, 12x13, Coda, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Family Feud - Freeform, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowslittlesnowflakes/pseuds/Snowslittlesnowflakes
Summary: Little coda for after the end of episode 12.13Mary tells her boys about her involvement with the BMOL and Dean's not having it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first story ever so please don't be to hard on me.  
> If I tagged anything wrong let me know, so I can fix it.
> 
> English is not my first language so, please forgive me for any mistakes.

Dean is standing at the table. Sam is sitting next to him. The smell of burgers travels through the air. Across from him stands Mary, his mother, who shouldn’t even exist here in the first place. Telling them exactly where her loyalties lie.  
He knew it. When he talked to her on the phone, he knew something was off. That she was lying about why she didn’t want to come with them on this hunt. He figured it was the usual thing. Nobody wants to stay near to him, that’s how people die, don’t they.  
But it’s much worse than that.  
He can feel Sam fidgeting on his side, sees the war playing out through his mind. The need to trust their mother, to have a connection, a relationship he never had before and the memories of the traumatic events in that basement. The torturing, the burn of his foot, the believe he was going to die alone.

He’s done. It’s taken him many years and a lot of betrayals, but he won’t go for another round. Last week they almost lost Cas. They did lose Wally. And putting the pieces together in his head, he knows that, that one is on Mary. Or better the BMOL. And she trusts them. She talks, tries to explain they have better ways, better weapons. They can get rid of every single monster if they are just willing to listen to their ideas.  
But all Dean can see is Cas. And Benny. And Garth. And Hell even Crowley and Rowena at this point. Powerful allies, though not always trustworthy on the latter, good people who in the end always come through.  
She’s still talking.  
Sam’s listening attentively, he’s trying to understand.  
But Dean’s shut off. He sees her moving, her arms animatedly waving and pointing as she talks. Sam’s head bowed, hair falling in his face as he listens to her. Then he sits up and whips his hair back in frustration. Clearly not liking what he’s hearing.  
Sam has always been the first one to defend the monsters. Even way back, when they just lost dad, when they met Lenore the vampire.  
Evil is not in who you are or what you are. But in what you do.  
And he’s pretty sure the BMOL are up to some shady things.  
Like torturing his brother.

"Shut up!", He says, cutting of their conversation. Both Mary and Sam look up at him with wide eyes.  
"I’m done."  
Mary opens her mouth to protest.  
"No."  
"We're done." He looks straight at her. At the mother he thought he knew once upon a time. Who is nothing like he remembers her. And that’s oke. But what’s she’s doing now isn’t.  
"You where dead for over 30 years. I get that. Coming back alive and adjust and live again is hard, trust me, I know", he says. "Finding out your little boys are suddenly grown ass men. Well, I don’t know about that one, but I can imagine it’s freaking weird.  
Needing time to adjust. I get that.  
But you won’t talk. You don’t ask questions. You read a journal that’s cannot even begin to cover the things we’ve been through. Not even close.  
And getting back in to hunting, fine. Getting back into having a normal life, fine. You could sit down with one of us, have a conversation. And if not of the past, maybe about the know. How things are done. What we do. The people we know. But you don’t do that.  
You go around our backs to the very people who kidnapped and tortured and threatened to kill your children and work with them. Some British stuck-ups who have never set foot on American ground, clearly no idea about the American hunters of monsters or anything really."

Dean takes a deep breath, he’s running out of air. He’s so angry. At her, at himself.  
"You come here telling us." He points at Sam, who’s back to staring at the table. "Telling Sam, for God’s sake that we really should listen to these guys, when you can’t even be bothered to learn how we do it. How we have done it for the past 30 years."

He takes a moment.

"Because you don’t care."

He says it calmly. Although he can taste the acid in the back of his throat. He levels Mary with a glare. And there it is. A little twitch around the corner of her mouth.

"You don’t tell us to listen to them because you know they are better. You don’t know that. You haven’t cared to learn. You just know they have the toys, the brutality and that you don’t have to talk with them about missed childhoods."

Sam flinches at that. But even he can’t pretend anymore that she’s still just adjusting, taking her time. She just chooses not to affiliate with them.  
So Sam doesn’t correct him.

He looks at her. Takes in her features. Older then he remembers. Different. And still the same. He sees the soft mother he misses. The one who only exists in his memories. The one who would kill anyone who ever put a hand on him.

"This is how it’s gonna go. You are going to give the key back and then you are going to leave. And if your life is ever in danger, then you can call." _Otherwise, don’t_ is the unspoken statement.

She doesn’t argue. Doesn’t even make an attempt. Or try.  
Try to make something out of it.  
Decision made, he thinks.

She fishes the big bunker key out of her pocket, and her footsteps echo through the bunker as she makes her way back up the stairs. The door falls closed.

"Dean."  
Sam swivels in his chair.  
"Dean, was that really necessary?" He asks, giving him a pleading look.  
"No", he swallows thickly.  
"But she did it anyway."

He picks up the bag of burgers whose scent no longer make him salivate and walks straight through the kitchen, dumps the whole thing in the trashcan and turns to his room.

 _I will give you what you really need Dean._ Amara’s voice echo’s through his mind.  
Yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Reuploaded because I edited some things.


End file.
